paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 18: The Base Showoff
Season 3 finale Episode 5 This is the last episode of Part 2 Last time on ninjago Kai: there's her ship! Ryder: ill get her Jake: yo what happened Sabina: forget the pups Lloyd: where did she go Kai: lets go in Theme song Characters: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Katie Sabina Anais They were walking in the cave Kai: this is ending Chase: yeah, she bullied us to far now Ryder: where's Katie Jay: wait, a fork in the path, which way Chase: jake always told me to go right Cole: well go right them They walks down the path and saw a shield barrier Kai: huh? Ryder: we can't go through Zane takes out his techno blade and hits it Zane: there They walk through They see Katie lying on the ground crying, Sabina and anais laughing Kai: HEY! Sabina: oo, they're here She blocks off the pups and ryder Sabina: I wanna fight the ninjas She eletricutes the pups and ryder and they fall down Kai: you're gonna pay for that Kai runs up to her, she puts her arm out and he falls down Sabina: easy Anais runs out and punches cole Cole: hey! He does spinjustu and she flys into the wall Anais: good fighter She presses a button and it sends out robots Jay: oh boy Sabina and anais jump into they're control center Kai: we need to fight Lloyd uses his powers and shoots back the robots, but they get up and attack him Lloyd: GET OFF He does spinjustu and they explode Lloyd: hah More come out Jay: aww come on Jay runs into them with his techno blade and they start to disappear Jay: wow Sabina jumps down Sabina: come on Jay runs to her She grabs jay and smashes him into the ground Sabina: to easy Cole: no one hurts him but me! Cole spins into her, but she kicks him in the head Cole: how does she do this Sabina spins and flings cole into ryder Cole: sorry Cole: I can't get out Kai: we need to stop her Zane: ahah Zane throws his techno blade into a pile of rocks and they fall and destroy the command center, and the barriers disappear Zane: yes! Zane's uniform turns golden and he shoots a light out Zane: get the light cole Cole: oh! The pups get up and so does ryder Sabina: HUH! Cole's uniform turn golden and he gets into the light and it reflects off of him Cole: catch the light jay Jay rolls into the light and his uniform turns golden and he shins it off Jay: come on kai Kai: OK Kai turns golden and runs into the light and shines in to chase Kai: NOW CHASE! Chase jumps up and it shines off of him Chase: TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He shines it into the giant monster that came out Sabina: oh my Sabina and anais run out Kai: there They float down Rocky: it's over They walk out of the cavern They stand by the edge of the mountain (The soundtrack overture begins to play) Kai: we won Rocky: sure did Chase: well always be ninjas? Cole: if you want Ryder: um hey, can I join Zane: sure Ryder: what color Zane: the titanium ninja Ryder: seriously! Zane: yep They walk to the lookout Zane: here He gives ryder the titanium ninja suit Ryder: thanks! Ryder puts the mask on Ryder: I am so ready to fight now Lloyd: you sure look like it Jay: we've came a long way, fighting ninjdroids, overlord, Sabina and anais, I wonder what's next Rocky: we'll find out Skye: I hope we continue adventures Zane: we will They start walking towards the sun They all stand in this order, Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole,Lloyd,Ryder,Katie,Skye,Chase,Rocky,Rubble,Zuma,and Marshall Kai: what ever comes, well be ready for it Rocky: yep Ryder does spinjustu and spins a silver tornado Ryder: I'm ready Kai: bring it on! They all do spinjustu Sabina and an anais run into a ship Anais: I think we're safe Over lord: who are you Sabina: I'm Sabina and that's anais, we tried destroying the ninjas but failed Overlord: destroy the ninjas? I'll help Sabina: really? The over Lord Sabina and anais laugh Over Lord: let's do this End of episode Category:Ppr season 18 Category:Ppr season 2 Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes